Different Type of Love
by fanatic2143
Summary: This is a shenny story. Its a different way the season could of gone
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is how I believe the 6****th**** season should have went.**

(Jenny's POV)

Jenny stood there not wanting what just happened to be true. Shane? The person I could trust the most caused my girlfriend to cheat on me. The party was wonderful until I walked onto the terrace to find Nikki. There they were, Shane with the guiltiest look on her face. Nikki tried to look guilty but she couldn't pull it off because she was truly an airhead and really probably didn't feel guilty. I mean she was with Shane and I couldn't get out of my mind. So I ran off, back to my home. I expected Shane to show up in about 5 minutes but I'm not going to talk to her tonight. Oh maybe I will but its hard because I have secretly have loved her but I haven't shown it or told anyone because I don't know if I can trust her not to break my heart but now I know I can't

There was knocking at the door. Do I want to answer it? "Who is it?" "It's Shane. Please open up." I don't know if I can handle Shane but I should hear her out since she is my best friend. I opened the door without unchaining it. "Yes, what can I do for you?" "Jen please hear me out." "What can you say to make everything to go away?" "Jen, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I know I promised you I would never hurt you but I thought you guys were broken up. I mean you told me you were going to break up with her. I'm so sorry. I mean having a room in this house is more I have had in the past and I feel this is my home and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my family. "

"Shane, you hurt me more then any person can do. I let you in more then any person. I trusted you and you betrayed me and broke that trust. I thought you were different than all those caddy girls I use to deal with in high school, my ex-best friends but you're not. You steal my girlfriends like they stole my boyfriends. I can't trust anybody I guess." "Jen that's not true. I know hurt you pretty badly and I know right no it seems you can't trust me but you can. I'm not like all those caddy high school girls. I don't steal people away from people. I'm so sorry."

"Shane, I can't deal with this today because all I see when I look at you is you going down on Nikki. So I'm going to bed. You can sleep here because this is your house to but don't expect me to talk to you right away. I'll learn to forgive you someday, but you can tell Nikki to never text, call, or contact/speak to me again." I unchain the door to let her in and then I head to bed not wanting to think of this moment again.

(Shane POV)

I look down at my feet feeling lower than I did after the whole Carmen mess. I can't believe this happened tonight. I never meant to hurt Jenny; I was just trying to hide my pain after the Molly mess. I close the door and head to the shower thinking it may make me feel better.

(Jenny POV)

I heard a knock at the door and I knew Shane was in the shower. I went to the door to see who it was thinking that Nikki was stupid enough to come by tonight but it was the last person I expected. Molly.

"Hi Molly, What are you doing here?"

"Hi, is Shane here?"

"She is the shower. I can pass on message that you have for her though."

"Yea well, tell her I don't care what my mother said, I care for her."

"Well I think it would be best if you knew what happened tonight and maybe that will change your mind. Shane fucked my girlfriend Nikki on the terrace during my party for Lez Girls."

"Wow, ok um well give the letter and her jacket to her for me, will you?"

"Sure."

Jenny takes the jacket and closes the door. Shane comes out.

"Who was that at the door?"

"Oh, am I talking to you now?"

"Come on Jen, I said I was sorry."

"So... Am I supposed to forgive you just because you said your sorry?"

"Jen, what is it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"You fall in love with someone and then I will fuck them and have you catch us. By the way that was Molly. She left your jacket and left this letter for you."

Jenny exited the room and went to bed. Shane looked at the folded piece of paper. She didn't know if she wanted to read or not. She decided to and unfolded the paper. She sat on the couch for about 5 minutes reading the letter. She looked into space, thinking what she wanted to do. She got her phone out of her pocket and called someone.

"Hey."

"_Hey Shane. I came over a minute ago. Did you get my letter?"_

"Yeah I got it. I was calling to let you know that despite this letter, I can't be with you. The whole situation is fucked up and I can't handle it. Your mother was very clear."

"_My mother doesn't matter to me. Why cant it work?"_

"It just wont but I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Shane hung up the phone looking like someone had just killed her cat but it was for the best. She was really screwed up and Molly could never understand her. The one person who could understand her was truly pissed at her. She couldn't think of this right now. She needed to sleep. She decided to worry about Jenny tomarrow


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny woke up and she felt horrible knowing that she didn't have Shane in her life anymore. She knew that Shane hurt her the worst way possible but she felt that maybe she could forgive her. Shane had been there when she cut herself. She was there when no one else was. She needed to change a little bit if she wanted to keep Shane and all her friends. She loved Shane and she was going to tell Shane and maybe they could be in a relationship. She didn't know if Shane felt the same way but she hoped she did. All she needed to do was make sure that Shane wasn't going to hurt her again. Then she could open up and talk to her. She heads to the kitchen and sees Shane cooking breakfast.

"Hey. I think we need to talk."

"Sure Jen, Anything you want. Hey by the way, I made you an omelet that is meant to say I'm sorry."

"So… Um this is hard for me but when I said that you've broke my heart, I don't think you got the full meaning of what I meant. I was talking to you, not Nikki and I meant that I love you and you chose her to be with and it hurt me because I was hoping you would choose me."

Shane stared at her trying to grasp the idea that Jenny wasn't hurt that she made her girlfriend cheat on her but that Shane didn't choose to be with her. She had a hard time wrapping her mind around what had just happened. She never thought of Jenny in a sexual/relationship way, only as a friend. She once even said that she doesn't "do" her roommates. She stood there stunned. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea if she and Jenny was a couple. Jenny could understand Shane and Shane understood her but could she take that step with her? Could she be with Jenny with feelings other than friend feelings?

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Um… Jen… How long have you felt this way?"

"Since you and Molly had broken up. I mean I have seen you go through so many girls and I think we would be good for one another."

"Jen… Can I think about this for a little while and we will talk tonight? Dinner?"

"Sure, I mean I kind of just threw that at you and I don't expect you to have an answer right away."

"Ok well, I have to go to work and I will be back at 7, ok?"

"Ok." Jenny just sat there smiling at the table.

Shane just got into the jeep and took out her cell phone and dialed Alice right away.

"Hey Shane, so are you and Jenny back to being friends yet?"

"Yeah well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I want to ask you a question. Do you think Jenny has any romantic feelings for me?"

"Well duh she does, I mean it's so obvious. She only opens up to you and she doesn't go anywhere that you aren't. She doesn't go for many women that aren't masculine or are just like you. I mean think about it. Moira turned to Max. Carmen and Nikki are the only ones that aren't masculine in her past. Maureen even had her tough guy moments."

"Oh wow, I guess I never realized but thanks Alice."

"Why do you ask? Do you like Jenny?"

"I don't know but would that be so bad."

"No, if you like her, we'll support you."

"Thanks, well I got to get to work. I will talk at you later."

Shane hung the phone up and decided after work she would get some more beer and she would sit down with Jenny and tell her that she wants to try the relationship thing. Talking about her feelings has never gone well because when she goes to talk about her feelings for another person, she decides not to because it scares her to open up. The thing is that she was talking about Jenny here and if she had to she would because she wanted to be with Jenny she thought but didn't know for sure. She wanted to be sure. Is that something she wanted to go through though? Jenny is her best friend. Does she want to screw that up and lose the friendship over her feelings for Jenny?

Shane sat in her jeep after work. She had a rough day with doing Shannon Moore's hair. She was a true bitch, didn't know what she wanted, hated life in general. Shane wanted to just sit there and take a moment to breath. She knew after the day she had, she wasn't going to be the easiest person to talk to. She was going to be very hard to talk to Jenny because anything said was liable to upset her but she knew Jenny wanted to talk. She'll have to put aside her feelings from work or she could get them out of the way and then have a serious conversation with Jenny about relationships.

As she was driving home when her phone rang, it was Jenny.

"Hey, sorry I'm running a little late, I had a bad day."

"What happened?"

"Well, my client was a bitch. Every time I would do her hair for the scenes, she hated it and said I was stupid and didn't know what I was doing."

"Wow, well I guess tonight calls for alcohol. Hey, stop by a liquor store and pick a 6 pack of Budweiser."

"Ok I will. Hey, when I get home, we will talk."

"Ok. See you later."

Shane started looking for a liquor store. When she was about to give up, she found. When she walked in, Carmen was in line for some beer, great minds think alike I guess. She went over to grab the bud and went in line. She was right behind Carmen.

"Hey Carmen"

"Hey Shane, what's up?"

"Wow you're talking to me. I never thought that would ever happen."

"Well, I thought that I can't stay mad forever. You weren't in love with me. That's ok. I mean I was asking the impossible from you."

"You weren't it was just that right now marriage isn't in the cards for me right now."

"Well like I said, I was asking the impossible. Its ok how's everyone? Bette, Tina, Jenny, Alice?"

"They're ok. Jenny is the same, still in her own head."

"Wow, something's never change but maybe they do."

"Miss, you're total is 7.95."

Carmen handed the man a ten and turned to Shane.

"Hey I will see you later."

As Carmen left, Shane just stood there. She once saw herself marrying Carmen but now she spoke to her and everything that's happened since her and Carmen, she couldn't see herself with Carmen. Who does she see herself with, Molly? More and more she thought of it, she outgrew Molly and her drama with her mother, Phyllis. Molly didn't know what she wanted and her mother wasn't going to let them be in peace. Then there is Jenny. Wow she never thought of Jenny in this way, of Shane ending up with her. As she checked out and went to her jeep, she called Bette.

"Hey Bette, you busy?"

"No, what's up Shane?"

"I'm going to come over real quick and discuss something with you, ok?"

"Sure, Tina had to do something with Lez Girls."

Shane hung up the phone and called Jenny to let her know that she was going to be a little later and that she will call when she gets home.

Shane rang the door bell and Bette answers the door.

"Hey, so thanks for letting me come over to talk to you. I wanted to know how you knew that Tina was the one out of many women?"

"Well I only dated Tina, there was no one else. I knew because she was the only one who I could see myself down the line with."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to let myself out but thanks."

"Bye."

Shane let herself out and walked to Jenny's house. The lights were on. She was probably waiting up for her. Here goes nothing. As she entered the house, she saw the backend of Jenny sticking out of the stove.

"Hey Jen, I'm home."


End file.
